Hadrian Gryffindor
by fernyyuki
Summary: Harry fue criado por sirius abandonado por sus padres en favor de su hermano menor, fue repudiado para así ser el heredero de la casa Potter. Recibiendo herencias insospechadas.


CAPITULO 1 **El rey de Gryffindor**

_Harry Gryffindor el sombrero grito

Hubo una gran escándalos en Hogwarts todos se miraban hasta que un joven de cabello negro revuelto y unos profundos ojos esmeralda apareció, la profesora con todo los nervios que podía al ser la jefe de la casa de Gryffindor coloco en su cabeza el sombrero, sin siquiera rosarlo lo mando a sentarse a la mesa de los gryffindor.

La cabecera de la mesa de la casa siempre estuvo desocupada nunca nadie a sido aceptado hasta que llego el rey de la casa de gryffindor un niño de once años. Pasado todo lo demás se siguió con la clasificación después de Harry, vino Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbotton, Thomas Dean entre otros. Solo falta un niño más que fue esperado hasta el final.

_Benjamin Potter grito la profesora Mcgonagall

El niño camino a paso seguro, toda su vida le habían dicho que era un pequeño león pero nunca se había sentido como uno. Toda su vida hasta ese momento a sido difícil la fama, los entrenamientos todo y ahora por fin era libre ahora quizás podría tener una vida, lejos de todos ellos excepto sus padres que no perdieron la oportunidad de convertirse en profesora para seguir aficciandolo, los amaba pero realmente quería que se hubiesen quedado en casa como todos los padres.

_ interesante no quieres Gryffindor pero lo eres tienes todo ahí, pero hay algo más un joven inteligente un buen material para ravenclaw, creo que esa casa es lo mejor para ti, RAVENCLAW

El joven camino con una sonrisa sin mirar a sus padres porque sabían que no estaban de acuerdo con su selección pero era lo mejor para él, y podría tener amigos de verdad no los que se presentaron y trataron de manipularlo para que fueran los mejores amigos, ese chico Harry por alguna razón tenía una conexión con él.

_Silencio todos, alguien grito desde la mesa de los profesores _ habiendo terminado la clasificación para empezar estos señores y señoras que ven acá serán sus profesores, como siempre les digo el bosque prohibido está prohibido para todas las almas que les gusta romper las reglas, y mando una mirada a dos gemelos en la mesa de gryffindor, de igual forma el tercer piso igual para todos aquellos que no quieran sufrir una muerte dolorosa y terrible. Y por ultimo disfruten del banquete.

La comida aprecio en toda las mesas del gran comedor, ante la mirada asombrada de los primeros años y los jóvenes que aun no se acostumbraban a la magia. La mesa de los rojos pues ninguno sacaba comida todos estaban esperando que el rey de la casa sacara primero, sin darse cuenta de eso Harry sacaba y ser hacia su plato con un poco de por aquí, y otro por allá eso hizo que todas las mesas los miraban, el joven sin haber hecho mucho tenía el respeto por su casa, un joven de primero de cabello rojo ya quería comen no entendía por que nadie sacaba nada el iba a sacar una presa de pollo cuando su hermano le detuvo la manos mal humorado la bajo, ante el silencio miro a los que estaban a su lado y con una sonrisa tímida les hizo una señal con la mano para que empezarán.

Ronald no estaba contento primero el chico estaba sentado en el lugar que debía ser de Benji Potter su mejor amigo que quedo sentado con los sabelotodo, ahora como lo haría para acercarse a él y ser casi tan famoso como el por ser el mejor amigo del niño que vivió y heredero de la casa noble y muy antigua Potter, quizás hasta compartiera su fortuna con él en algún futuro sería justo después de todo.

Los perfectos comenzaron a dirigir a los niños a la casa un pequeño tour por la escuela a la casa que los albergaría por los próximos siete años. Llegaron a la pintura de la dama gorda, y el joven perfecto dijo la contraseña

_leche asada

La dama gorda abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar, todos miraban a todos lados algunas niños estaban en la sala común y otros en sus dormitorios arreglando sus cosas para la noche.

Los dormitorios de los niños están por las escaleras hacia a la derecha y el de las niñas por las escaleras hacia la izquierda, señor Gryffindor su habitación esta derecho la primera puerta.

_mi nombre es Harry solo Harry soy un primer año

Percy sonrió y el pequeño Harry camino para donde se le había mandado tenía conocimiento de su herencia desde el momento que fue repudiado para que entregara el señorío a su hermano Benjamin el era el menor de los dos el niño no sabía de su existencia n el momento que fue repudiado vivía con su padrino Sirius Black, el cual se le otorgo su custodia y la amistad con James Potter que había durado mucho tiempo se fue deteriorando hasta simplemente ignorarse cuando estaban en la misma sala y eso ocurria con las secciones de la orde, podía llevar el apellido Black pero se decidió por el bien mayor aceptar llevar el apellido gryffindor y causar una peñas conmoción en el mundo mágico.

En la mesa de la oficina del director Los Potter estaban furioso por que su precioso Benji no había quedado en la casa de gryffindor y el pequeño squib que ahora por alguna razón había logrado ser el señor gryffindor si. Albus también estaba preocupado con eso no esperaba que ese niño que siempre le dijeron que prácticamente no tenía magia era un lord de la casa de los leones hubiera sabido que era así de poderoso también le hubiese puesto atención haberlo desheredado fue una mala decisión tal vez al tener un señorío Benjamin hubiese sido tomado en cuenta para tomar ese señorío y hubiese traído mucho mas beneficio que el niño cuidado por Black que no menciono esos detalles.

_más nada se puede hacer

_que no puedes hacer nada que se ordene de nuevo a Gryffindor

_lo siento James no se puede hacer en el momento que el sombrero toca la cabeza del niño se produce un contrato vinculante con la casa que elija el sombrero, el niño es un cuervo y tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo se necesitaran mas jóvenes para la causa llegado el momento y los ravenclaw se destacan por ser inteligentes.

_lo otro el chico estoy enojado como alcanzo a ser el rey de gryffindor, no lo entiendo tenía tampoco magia.

_será por poco tiempo haremos que renuncie a ella y se la entregue a su hermano por el bien mayor después de todo el fue criado para servir cuando se requiera, los poderes que alcanzaría Benjamín serían increíbles si tuviera los poderes de gryffindor.

_estoy seguro que eso será muy bueno, respondió una madre con una sonrisa orgullosa de su bebe.

La sonrisa de James era mayor ya que al ser su bebe su hijo y un menor de edad podría meter mano a la fortuna, porque ya la custodia del squib había sido entregada legalmente a Sirius se arrepentía de eso no porque lo amara si no por los beneficios que con ello traía también tenía conocimiento de su ex mejor amigo lo nombro su heredero. Eso lo enfermera que tuviera tanto poder político, al ser el heredero de gryffindor porque no él, siempre se jacto de que era descendiente de Godric Gryffindor pero eso lo decía para alardear nada mas pero era cierto el hijo estúpido fue nombrado como heredero.

En la casa de Ravenclaw a Bejamin le estaba llendo bien tenía que compartir habitación con un chico llamado Michael, Terry y Malcom le gustaban sus compañeros de dormitorio. Rápidamente Michael se convirtió en un amigo, conversaron y jugaron con todos a los snap explosivos.

_mañana nuestra primera clase es con los hufflepuff, pociones será interesante dicen que el profesor Snape es estricto.

_lo se es mejor que revisemos el libro por si decide hacernos algunas preguntas alentó Benjamin.

_que estamos esperando.

Después de todo eran Ravenclaw y uno que se respetara no tenía miedo a los libros, estudiaron hasta un prefecto llego para decirles que era de dormir, se metieron dentro de ellas y durmieron mientras otros se alumbraban con la luz de sus varitas y seguían leyendo hasta que el sueño los venció.

La mañana era una completa locura todos se acostumbraban al horario cuando la casa de gryffindor despertó su rey ya estaba despierto sentado cerca de la chimenea leyendo un libro, veía que un joven se caí al parecer no había amarrado los cordones de sus zapatos.

_te encuentras bien

_si

_¿cómo te llamas? Pregunto Harry

_Neviile Longbotton

_Harry, gusto conocerte, un primer año no es así

_si. ¿Porque hablas conmigo?

_¿y porque no hacerlo?

_nadie habla con un casi squib

_no eres eso, eres un mago como todos, y serás un gran mago eres poderoso Neville Longbotton. Muchos de los que te dicen squib envidiaran tu poder confía en tu talento y serás grande ya lo veras es cosa de tiempo que brilles por ti solo. Eso me lo dijo mi padrino hace unos años atrás y me gusto mucho.

_gracias

Vio como el muchacho salió corriendo al parecer tenía lagrimas en os ojos, Harry no entendía que había pasado pero el muchacho ese tenía que aumentar su autoestima, si no nunca lo podría lograr no entendía como la familia podía causar tanto daño en un niño, sería muy hipócrita pensar eso ya que el provenía de una de esas familias que ven a los hijos como potenciales bolsas de dinero.

Su primera clase eraencantos una de las clases más espectaculares del mundo extrañamente termino asociado a Ron Weasley que era una cabeza hueca y su varita estaba en condiciones deplorable dudaba mucho que pudiera hacer un wingardium leviosa. Después de varios intento el niño comenzó a darse por vencido.

_la estas pronunciado mal, es por eso que no te sale dilo como una sola palabra no alargues las letras.

_ _wingardium leviosa_

La pluma se elevo unos cuantos centímetros y cayo suavemente a la mesa, pero por lo menos lo había conseguido, Harry anoto todo lo que pudo en sus libretas de notas, el hechizo ya estaba dominado pero siempre había cosas interesantes que agregar.

Al terminar la clase fue llamado a la oficina del director dudaba mucho que ese viejo tuviera cosas buenas que decir pero el director después le escribiría a Sirius había sido advertido de todos modos ya que ser Gryffinfor representaba un pequeño desequilibrio en los planes de Albus. Una gárgola lo esperaba dijo la clave

_ _gotas de limón_

En la oficina estaban los Potter y el director no sabia que pasaba pero entro y los miro y luego los ignoro.

_buenas tarde directos es necesario que llame a mi papá

_no por supuesto que no, solo quería conocerte y hacer una petición para el bien mayor.

_¿que seria?

_bueno Harry quería que renunciaras a tu herencia para dársela a tu hermano y sea más poderoso.

_director eso es imposible, usted sabe que no es transferible si yo renuncio simplemente la magia se va, no la tendrá Benjamin. Si es eso todo me retiro mi padre de todas formas se entera de esto que tenía intenciones de despojarme de mi herencia.

Antes de que Albus pudiera hacer algo el muchacho había salido, eso no había salido bien después de todo, Harry no tenía mucho contacto con el niño debió haber sido más inteligente.

Continuara


End file.
